my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Refine
---- Refine (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Mutant Quirk that forces the user, Admiral, to always be kind and act like a gentlemen. Due to this quirk being on a cat, however, it has caused a large mutation. Description Refine is a quirk that forces the user to put others in front of them. The quirk effectively makes the person a living and breathing gentleman, going out their way to seek and do the most honorable of things, mainly for the females. In theory this quirk should've been rather easy and almost useless but it was given to a cat known as Admiral. Due to being a cat this caused a lot of mutations as a cat can not be a gentleman. This made Admiral are very kind and wary cat but also one that stood on his two hind legs instead of his four. He takes the posture of a human being and is also about the size of a human being, standing at exactly six foot. Refine has also caused Admiral to dress like the stereotypical gentleman seen wearing a top hat, a tux and often seen having a cane by his side. Though this seems odd to most, Admiral's attitude makes it rather fitting. Though the mutations are small they aren't complete either. Admiral cannot speak human tongue at all and instead is still a cat through body and organs. As such he is a mute, never seen hissing or meowing but sometimes can be heard purring. These few cat features almost seem alien on him as his demeanor to protect people creates great confusion. Admiral has tried to fix this problem by creating a use of hand signals, however, the signals are from a mix of different types of sign languages and his own versions, making them impossible to really tell what he is saying. His owner has a small idea at least. His gestures also say a lot about him, often seen bowing or tipping his hat at people as a way of apologizing or greeting. Though he has no combat abilities or any use for saving people, Admiral will instinctively go out of his way to help people. This means he will even do things that put his life in danger. In Admiral's mind, however, mainly due to his quirk, a life is more important than his own. Though he may save people he will never fight anyone even if they threat him. His daily savings usually consist of helping people cross the road of apologizing on behalf of his owner. Though they are small, Admiral treats them as every day thoughts and never really thinks twice. He does, however, have no ability to not help someone. His body is often seen moving on its own though if Admiral cares, he has no way to voice so. Strengths * Admiral is refined and gentleman-like * He will protect and care for people - a rare trait in cats Weaknesses * Cannot speak * Is still a cat in body and organs * If Admiral knows someone is in danger he must help them Trivia * Refine comes from the phrase 'a refined man'. * The author was originally going to call this quirk, Gentleman Jack, but after a certain night with a user, the author decided otherwise. ** Admiral was also going to be called formerly Jack but changed into Admiral after new ownership. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks